


The Fwooper

by Jen_814



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_814/pseuds/Jen_814
Summary: Harry and Charlie have a tumble in the Forbidden Forest.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	The Fwooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticKitten42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/gifts).



> Many thanks to MysticKitten42 for the great prompts!

“This had better work,” growled Charlie as he stomped through the undergrowth.

“It _will_ work,” said Harry, stumbling over a tree root in his effort to keep up.

The Fwooper was loose in the Hogwarts grounds, and Professors Weasley and Potter were searching in the forest - Charlie because of his magical creatures expertise, and Harry because this was all his fault.

“I had,” started Harry, trying to stay dignified as a stray tree branch whacked him in the nose, “a plan.”

Charlie made a despairing sound.

“You make _terrible_ plans.”

Harry felt hurt. He was a Hogwarts Professor, duelling champion and wizarding world savior, he was due a little respect. And he so _was_ good at plans.

“Arghhhflgh!”

“What the -”

Harry had tripped, and taken Charlie down in his mad leap. Harry reached for his glasses, and felt something - _**else**_ \- instead.

“Oi,” said Charlie.

“Gah! Sorry mate!” Harry spluttered. He tried to stand, lost his footing and fell down again.

Charlie chuckled. “No problem,” he said, gently stroking Harry’s hand with his own.

Harry’s cheeks went pink. Was he… could they…?

“The Fwooper!” he shouted loudly, “we must go search! Not a moment to, erm, lose!”

Charlie smiled. “Let’s go.”


End file.
